


【带卡】人形手办

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 战后土存活if，六火卡X战后土- 一个卡卡西与带土与手办的故事
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	【带卡】人形手办

鹿丸把一叠文件放到了火影的办公桌上。

“唔，又是手办的授权吗……”六代目大人草草的翻阅了一遍，利落的签下大名。“没想到现在这么火啊。”

“那是因为火影大人的人气很高。”鹿丸无奈的笑了笑，“一直在出新款手办。”

卡卡西不禁又看了一眼文件上手办灰模的图片和设计。这次是穿着御神袍的「六代目火影卡卡西」，看尺寸大概跟支苦无差不多大。可是相比它的大小，价格却让人咂舌。

也许真的和年轻人有代沟了。卡卡西想。如果只是想看到身为火影的自己，不是每天都能在村子里见到吗？干嘛要花钱看一个玩偶？不过不解归不解，卡卡西倒是不介意多一点厂商来找他要授权。谁跟银行里蹭蹭往上涨的版权费过不去呢。

大概是战后不久，忍界的年轻人里忽然掀起了一股手办的风潮。最开始是土之国的粘土人，因为做工细致、又有人气叛忍迪达拉的形象加持，很快大卖特卖，传入了各个忍村。木叶因此也受到了启发——虽然制作工艺不见得比岩隐村优秀，但要说忍界的人气角色之最，木叶就当仁不让了。于是木叶很快后来居上，设计生产了大批各式各样的人物手办，不仅面向忍者，更推广贩售到平民之间。

除去刺激战后的经济复苏，这些深受年轻人喜爱的周边产品更是对村子形象宣传的大好时机。因此六代目大人也以身作则，授权了不少主题的手办。

“啊对了，”鹿丸又说，“厂商的人还托我转送六代目大人一套。”他说着把脚边的盒子搬到了桌子上。

“喂喂，这就不必了吧。”卡卡西苦笑了一下。他虽然乐于见到木叶出品的手办绝赞热卖，但看着以自己为原型的手办还是说不出的别扭。第一次授权后，出品方同样送了他一个作为纪念，不过看着自己被做成玩偶的怪异感和尴尬让他拿回家后就不知随手塞进了哪个角落。

“这次的是怀旧主题，所以我想火影大人说不定会喜欢？”鹿丸将盒子打开。卡卡西已经含在嘴里的拒绝被生生咬断了。这一套是水门班的手办。几人神态如生，就连卡卡西这样的外行也能看出做的非常用心，每个人都有一个单独的底座，既可以合在一起也能分开摆放。

卡卡西心中一动。“这个……之后会发售吗？”他问。

“嗯？好像只是设计师本人的私人作品而已。听说她好像也是火影大人的粉丝吧？”鹿丸想了想说。“我可以再去确认一下。”

“啊……不必花时间在这种事情上了。”卡卡西摆摆手重新靠回椅背上。不错……手办这种东西，虽然被包装的那么可爱又梦幻，实际上和其他商品一样现实。当然只有人气角色才会有人愿意为之一掷千金。而那些在努力在漫画混上一两话、几格分镜的角色自然早已被大众遗忘，想要发行量产手办是万万不可能的。

卡卡西看着少年带土在他的办公桌上抬起挡风镜朝他露出笑脸，默默叹了口气。

晚上回到家的时候客厅仍然是空荡荡的。桌子上做好的晚饭已经放凉，用罩子遮着。他稍微犹豫了一会儿，没有坐下用餐，而是抱着盒子去了客房。

“带土？”他喊了一声。门被从内侧拉开一半，他的同居人似乎有点诧异对方在这个点来找他。

“有任务？”带土问他。

“别这么冷淡嘛，只是来关怀慰问一下而已。”卡卡西故意做出随意的口吻说。“不请我进屋坐坐吗？”

带土虽然不明所以，还是将火影大人让进了屋内。虽然是卡卡西的住宅，但平时好像也没什么出入带土屋子的理由，因此带土入住以来的两年里，卡卡西真正踏入这里的次数屈指可数。带土的客房布置的过于简洁了。除了一张单人床、一张桌子一把椅子，还有靠墙的一面柜子。这些是当时卡卡西添置的基础家具，而带土似乎丝毫没有任何改动增添。就仿佛他只是从一个囚牢被转移到另一个。

四战结束后，带土在审讯班、大牢和科研机构中辗转了几年，直到前年才被准许由六代目火影监管，入住此处。除去有时候任务出村，剩下时间他被封印瞳力，必须待在家中寸步不离。

“不打算添点装饰品？”卡卡西环视四周说。“你整天呆在家里也挺闷的。”

“比如？”

卡卡西将今天收到的手办盒递过去。他原本以为带土对如今木叶新兴的手办文化没什么了解，然而带土打开之后微微一怔，将手办拿在手上掂了掂。

“是树脂的啊。”他说。

“什么……？”卡卡西问。

“是树脂材质的GK涂装完成品，”带土说道，“不是量产的商品。这是你……做的？”

“那也太抬举我了。”卡卡西苦笑了一下，“最近很流行这种手办，是出品厂商那边送的……看不出来你还挺懂的？”

在卡卡西一贯的印象里，对手办材质都所知甚详的除了出品方就是把业余时间全部花在美少女小姐姐番剧上的痴汉大叔。难道是因为最近太久没出任务，让带土也变成了那种家里蹲吗？

卡卡西只是想一想带土终日把自己关在屋内、用那张被毁容了一半而做不出表情的脸盯着手中青春靓丽美少女手办的场景，都感到一阵不可置信。他又再次打量了屋内装潢——确信没有出现某个美少女手办或者巨幅海报，这才稍稍松了口气。

“以前一起共事过的一个家伙很在行这方面，说过不少。”带土说道。“这一套……真的做的非常不错。”他将手办逐个从盒子里拿出来，放在手中把玩了一下。其中四代目和卡卡西的面部都做的惟妙惟肖，然而野原琳的脸固然生动却并不太像。这也是难免的——像她这样在二十多年前就被刻上了慰灵碑、早早消逝的女孩子，想要找到她的资料大概也挺困难。不过即使如此，少女棕色的短发轻轻飘扬和脸颊上漆着的俏皮的紫色装饰的特征仍然被准确刻画出来了。

“这个做的不好。”带土最后拿出了自己的雕像。塑像上是他少年时代的打扮，笑起来的神色很传神，但是却有着一双写轮眼。“那时候我还没开眼呢。”

“是啊，不过人家怎么知道这些细节？”卡卡西说，“做到这个份上，也很不错了。”其实他想说我就很喜欢这个设计，如果不是在神无毗桥为了救我，你那时候就该有「一双」写轮眼的。如果那时候你是这样，说不定现在穿着御神袍当火影的人就是你了……这个制作者的失误在卡卡西看来，倒仿佛象征着某个美满的平行世界。

带土当然不知道他的私心，只是不置可否的唔了一声。

“多谢，我收下了……说起来，你还没吃晚饭吧？”带土善解人意的说。从成年人社交的角度来说，这句话的含义差不多等同于没什么事你可以走了的委婉版。

“你也早点休息，带土。”于是卡卡西同样客气的回答他。

带土和他在四战时已打开心结，如今两人在不同的位置上一同为着寻找和平的答案而努力，即使同居也吵不起来半句。不过吵不起来说好听点叫默契，说难听了就是无话可说。造成这种局面最直接的原因就是两人的作息时间总是错开，不刻意见面的话甚至不怎么碰的上。但这只是一方面而已，更重要的是他们能谈论的安全话题太少了。要说什么好呢？如果说起分别的十八年里的经历，又怎能避开那些伤痛？有那么多人或直接或间接因月之眼计划而死了——这是无法分辩的事实，是赎罪也不能改变的过去。而这一切的起因则是他的无能、是没有被遵守的约定。

所以到头来能说的只有「今天吃什么好呢」或者「天气真不错啊」而已。

正是因为只能拥有这种淡淡的联系，所以才让火影大人悲哀到用需要用手办来发展话题——或者准确来说，需要的是这组手办中那个面容已经模糊的少女。随着三战渐渐尘封于历史，那个曾经连接着两人共同伤痛、改变一生的女孩子留在这个世上的也只剩一张相片和一个名字而已。想来带土看到以这样的形式被纪念的琳也一定很欣慰。

虽说卡卡西也挺想把有着写轮眼的少年带土私留下来，但为了避免被对方发现自己是个「想要收藏同性小学同学手办」的变态大叔，六代目只好忍痛把整个水门班的塑像全部给了同居人。

在床上躺下时，卡卡西回想起那个做工精致的手办，居然还有点可惜，忍不住把床头的合照又拿来看了看。这时他似乎能体会到一点点手办的乐趣了。照片是而平面的、二维的、被夹在冰冷的玻璃背后的。但那个人形……虽然本质上只是树脂，可是被赋予了外形后却不可思议的仿佛也有了情感意义。那是立体的、三维的、可以触摸到的。

嗯？你说现在睡在隔壁的那个人吗？虽然是活生生的人类，但如果他的心意与你不通，纵然一墙之隔，却被雕像、照片还要虚妄，既不能看着，更不能触碰啊。

木叶的商业街在战后很快就复兴起来，如今生意兴旺，一大早老板就招徕了客人。

“小哥想看点什么？最近人气手办热卖哦。”老板热心的说。

“我倒没怎么买过……”小哥摸了摸微卷的棕毛，“有什么推荐？”

“这样啊……要说人气TOP果然还是四战的英雄系列，鸣人君啦、佐助君啦还有六代目大人啦！”老板推荐说，“或者你有什么喜欢的人物之类的？是有什么要买手办的理由吗？”

“理由……”小哥垂头思考了一下。“比起我的理由，一般来买手办的买家都有什么样的理由呢？这些玩偶……到底为什么这么值钱？”

“唔，有一部分买家是因为对手办的造型做工感兴趣啦，会去买制作特别精致的产品，可以说是当做「艺术品」在收藏了。”老板解释道，“不过对一般的大众买家来说，应该只是因为喜欢而已……喜欢一个人，不就想拥有他嘛！”

“……可是这拥有的只是一个塑像而已啊。”棕发小哥低声笑了一下。

“哎呀，对买家来说，那份投射在手办上的情感是真实的啊！毕竟英雄是大家的，但手办是自己独一份的——小哥如果不理解的话，只要买一个回去就明白了……你到底想要什么样的？”

客人微微顿了顿。“有那种……曾经是正派角色后来黑化最后又和主角站在同一战线的角色吗？”他问。

卡卡西感到自己的脸快烧起来了。因为昨天收到的那份制作精细的手办，他就鬼使神差的变装跑到商业街来。影分身还在火影塔奋笔疾书处理文件，怎么看他也不该在这里。再说怎么会有那种反社会分子的手办呢？他以为自己是世上唯一希望他活下去的人。羞耻感和罪恶感在他问出这话时简直要把他淹没了。

店主思索一阵。“你是想要……大蛇丸的手办？”他犹豫的问。

“……不是的。”卡卡西捂了一把脸。

最终他还是没能在老板这里找到那家伙的手办。毕竟他掉面具太晚，以「写轮眼的英雄」的名义活着的时间又太短。不是那种常驻角色的话，出手办的机会也不多。

“小哥如果对反派感兴趣可以试试那边的盲盒机，那里的盒蛋比较全。”老板建议说。

——所以晚上当卡卡西刚从卷轴里把一堆鬼鲛角都飞段还有黑白绝的盒蛋扔到沙发上时，带土看他的表情也变得有些微妙。

“看不出来……你的审美还挺独特的。”带土古怪的说。

“说到底不也是你曾经的部下吗？”卡卡西忍不住反驳道。“你今天怎么在这里……”带土待在家里的时候通常都老老实实宅在自己的屋里，忽然看到他出现在居室里，卡卡西有点惊讶。

“窗框有点歪，我找工具固定一下。”带土说。

火影宅的历史的确挺久了，难免有些细节不时需要敲敲打打。

“我帮你看着？”卡卡西说，“你住进来之前就坏了一次我修过。”

可是一踏进带土的屋子，卡卡西又想反悔了。因为他看到昨天送给带土的水门班手办正放在桌子显眼的位置——除了那个少年版的自己。带土把卡卡西的手办单独收起来了，就像曾经在相片上用胶带遮住他的脸一样。没想到过了二十几年，在他辛辛苦苦上了十八年坟之后，带土还是无法忍受和他出现在同一个场景里。这不免让人有些无力。

“你不是说帮我扶着窗户玻璃吗？”带土这时正一门心思鼓搞他的窗框。

“……突然有点累了。”卡卡西干巴巴的说，“你就体谅一下辛苦加班才回家的火影大人吧。”

“什么啊，明明是偷懒去抽盲盒了吧……”带土小声的抱怨从卡卡西身后传来。“幼不幼稚啊……”

所谓「盲盒」即是说从包装上无法区分不同手办，只有打开后才能发现自己买到的究竟是哪一款。这种类似抽奖的设计导致买家需要花远超过原价的价格才能买到自己心仪的款式。

典型的智商税。卡卡西一边想一边从沙发上的一堆盒蛋中挑出一个拿回了自己的卧室。这是个带着橙色面具、涂着指甲油的带土。不仅造型小巧，而且喷涂也很粗糙，还好脸被面具遮得严严实实，否则面部雕刻一定崩的要死，万万比不上昨天他收到的那个私人订制的又做工仔细的水门班手办。可是就为了这样一个盲盒贩售机里的智商税产品……他竟然还是去抽了一堆乱七八糟根本就没兴趣的盒蛋回来。没救了。

卡卡西把手办放到了床头的元气仔旁边，躺倒在床上侧过脸看着它。说起来，以前……当他在慰灵碑前面呆呆的望着石碑上刻下的那个名字、饱尝悔恨时，那家伙是不是也用这样一副看不出表情的面孔盯着他狼狈的样子？不过就算是那样，毕竟那时候面具背后的那只眼睛看见的只是他而已。不像曾经的某个宇智波少年，目光总是追随着像光一样的少女。

在胡思乱想之际，六代目大人迷迷糊糊的耷下眼皮。

晚安，带……他合上眼睑前看见那人形就仿佛在专注的望着他。就好似他也正望着他。

“卡卡西大人最近精神不错嘛。”有一天静音评论道。

“咦……有吗？”卡卡西说，“可能是因为最近睡得不错吧。”

“睡眠当然很重要啦。”静音回答他，“不过状态不错，体检还是不能耽误啊。小樱一直催着呢。不如趁着等会儿去医院顺便也检查一下？”

“今天有去医院的安排……？”

“卡卡西大人，你要去探望住院部的孩子们，这是前几周就安排好的呀。”静音把日程表递过去。

“差点忘记了。”卡卡西说，“不过体检——还是下次吧。”只要一想起女学生的严肃的神情，他就抗拒的叹了口气。

六代目火影为人随和又没有架子，虽然刚踏进病房时小孩子们有些胆怯拘谨，但很快便放开了。

“火影大人！”一个男孩子从病床上撑起身子说，“我、我一直是您的粉丝！”

卡卡西朝他的床位看过去，那孩子脸上仿照他蒙了面罩，床头还摆了几个手办，都是卡卡西不同时期的造型。虽然知道自己的手办卖的不错，可是头一次亲眼看到小粉丝摆了大大小小的一溜卡卡西在桌子上，火影大人也有些不好意思了。

“真厉害啊，收集了不少嘛。”卡卡西说。

“是的是的，”小孩子的耳朵因为激动而微微泛红，“每年过生日的时候护士姐姐们就会送我一个！看着这些手办……就、就觉得好像火影大人真的在我身边鼓励我似的……所以我也要加油早点好起来！”

每年过生日吗……卡卡西又看了一眼那排手办。也就是说，这孩子从四战一结束便住进了医院直到现在。

“卡卡西老师，那孩子先天身体不好，父母都在四战里过世，所以这几年一直住院接受治疗。”小樱也在一旁，此时便压低声音跟老师解释，“过几天他还要做个大手术。”

卡卡西点点头。“那么，今年生日有什么想要的吗？”火影大人弯起眼睛露出一个极为温和的笑容，“我可以提前送你一份礼物？”  
“真、真的吗！”男孩子睁大眼睛说，但很快又撇了撇嘴。“但是……”

“你说来听听啦。”小樱也在一旁鼓励道，“火影大人可都能做到的哦。”

“我……我想再要一个手办！”他说。“不过那个手办是前几年发行的……听说现在根本就绝版了……”

“喂喂，你也太幼稚了吧！”隔壁床的孩子吐槽道，“把手办当成同伴，整天还跟它们对话——火影大人那样成熟的大人的才不懂你这些玩具的事呢！”

卡卡西有感到有点受伤。成熟的火影大人早上出门前才把那个橙色面具的小玩意塞到枕头底下去。

“不会不会，手办也是木叶文化输出中很重要的一部分……”卡卡西说，“所以，你想要的是什么样的手办呢？”

男孩子连比带划的描述了一番，卡卡西大概明白他的意思了。

“所以你想要的，是一个我在暗部时期造型的手办，有围巾和面具，大概是这个姿势？”卡卡西将一只手背到身后做出拿刀的姿势。那孩子期待的看着他。

“就是那个！”他说。

这可真是巧极了。卡卡西隐约记得当年授权的出品方送给他的正是这一款。

“到时候你就带着这个手办去做手术吧。”卡卡西承诺说。

然而事实证明，有时记忆力并不那么可靠——尤其是对于每天日理万机、需要过目上千份文件的的火影大人来说。这时一个几年前被自己随手扔在屋子里某个角落的手办就变得更加不显眼了。

卡卡西回家后仔仔细细搜寻了一遍，他东西不多，又收拾的整洁，照理说并不难找——然而直到他把暗部时代的旧制服都翻出来，暗部手办却还是完全没影子。

“你在干什么？”带土听见外面的声音，难得从自己的屋里探出身子来。

“在找一个手办……我暗部时期的造型，你在家里见过吗？”卡卡西问。

带土却没有立刻回答，脸色变得微妙。

“卡卡西……你还收集自己的手办啊……”他说。

“这也是出品商家之前送的而已……”卡卡西叹气说。“拜托你不要把我说的像个自恋狂啊。”

“不不不，”带土回答道，“我完全不是那个意思。成熟的火影大人怎么会去玩着这种小孩子的东西呢！还有盲盒机或者什么奇怪的反派人形都都只是巧合而已。”

卡卡西懒得理他，继续专心找那款手办。

到底放哪里去了？最后他疲倦的靠在床头思考了一番也没有结果。想起那孩子期待的眼神，火影大人不由一阵愧疚。他无意识的把橙色面具的手办拿在手里把玩，心情平复一些。

也许是因为最近种种手办事件太过于颠覆自己在带土心中的高冷成熟形象，两人似乎也像玩手办的少年一般开始了毫无营养的争论。

如果能让带土和他吵下去的话，他倒不介意在增加一个幼稚人设。现在不是很流行反差萌吗？

“前辈，你找我有事？”大和推开了火影办公室的门。

“你最近在村子里真是帮大忙了，天藏。”卡卡西笑眯眯的说。

“前辈你想说什么？”天藏警觉的看着对方的笑脸。

“那我就长话短说了，”卡卡西递过一张图。“这个手办……你有吗？”

“嗯……唔？？”大和吓了一跳。“我、我怎么会有前辈的手办？”

卡卡西耷着眼继续盯着他，一脸「你觉得我相信吗」的表情。

“好吧……”大和不自在的转开视线，“的确是买过一两个前辈的人形……不过这款很早期了，我当时在出任务没有赶上贩售会……说到那次真是可惜——唔。”大和及时刹住了话题。“总之我确实没有这款。前辈……突然问这个是怎么了？”

“是医院的一个孩子想要。”卡卡西说，“过几天他要做手术，我承诺了要让他带着手办去的。这孩子的父母在四战时都去世了，如果连我也失约的话……我本来以为你一定有办法的，果然还是……”火影大人露出惋惜的神色。

大和立刻感到一阵愧疚，不愿辜负前辈和那孩子的期望。“我的确没有这个，不过我也许知道哪里能找到。”大和连忙说，“前辈，借用一下你的电脑？”

大和熟练的搜索网页，点开了一个论坛界面。

“我还不知道木叶的内部论坛有这种娱乐版块。”卡卡西瞧了一眼屏幕。

“就是这个。”大和点开一篇名为「身为六代推想知道路好多吗」帖子，开始滑动页面。虽然题目仿佛用某种暗语写成，但六代目大人大概能看出这是与自己有关的话题。

“之前有几个人在这帖子里说了一些关于前辈——唔，不太友好的评论，有个特别激进的前辈的粉丝跟他们吵起来，为了自证所以贴了不少周边……前辈你看。”大和一面说一面指了指。

「楼上的发言简直笑死我了，」那帖子里说，「六代目推行手办是为了圈钱？小朋友是不是忍者学校的作业还不够多有时间上网？？最直观的来说，目前四战英雄手办系列的所有产品收益都抽取了一部分作为木叶基础建设的基金，这是很早就公布了的吧？其次如今除了真枪实剑以外，文化输出也同样重要——难道哪天你在木叶只能买到岩隐村爆炸艺术的作品才满意了？总之六代目英名、敏锐又伟大的决定，在经济和文化上有着很深远的影响，你这种键盘侠是不会明白的！！」帖子里还附上一张六代目火影的手办合集图，看来层主几乎收集了所有款式的卡卡西手办。

只是推广个玩偶而已，层主就把他夸得好像不担任六代目村子就没法运转了似的。要是说起四战击退辉夜的事迹，那层主是不是觉得干脆让他取六道仙人而代之好了。卡卡西心想。

不过幸好有这位狂热粉丝——果然那张手办合集里有暗部卡卡西造型的一款。

“啊——就是这个手办。”卡卡西说，“天藏，你能想办法联系看看他卖不卖？”

大和在站内给那位层主私信了，询问是否出售这款手办。对方似乎正坐在电脑前，秒回了信息。

“抱歉，我不卖。”对方说。

“是这样的，我认识的一个孩子，父母都在四战时死了，如今又生了重病，非常想在手术前能拥有一个……看在孩子的份上，可以再商量吗？”大和解释道。

“就算你这样说，对方也不见得会相信吧……”卡卡西说，“如果把病历之类的附上会不会更有真实性一点呢？”

出乎两人意料的，这次对方非常爽快的答应了，似乎完全没有怀疑这仅仅只是个借口。

“好吧，我寄给你，明天应该就能收到。”两人商定了一番地址，最后对方说。

“真是个奇怪的家伙。”大和说，“不过这样就安心了吧，前辈？”

考虑到安保与隐私问题，手办没有直接寄到火影塔，而是寄到了暗部的假地址，第二天大和取了手办送到了卡卡西办公室。

卡卡西把盒子打开，将手办拿出来，大和接过去仔细检查了一番。

“保存的还挺不错的，”大和说，“可惜固定的支点被磕坏了……嗯，倒也不太影响。”

“是吗……”卡卡西对手办人形没什么研究，也不太在意细节。“那孩子应该不会注意到吧……你说哪部分？”

卡卡西从座位上抬起头瞥了一眼大和手中的人形。

“喏，”大和将手办的背面展示给他。卡卡西不走心的瞧了瞧，又垂下目光继续看着手里的文件。然而安静了几秒后，卡卡西忽然又猛地抬头，睁大眼睛盯着手办。

“哪里不对吗……前辈……？”大和被前辈突然的转头惊了一下。

卡卡西没有回答他。而是继续仔细的看着那个手办被磕坏的一个小角。那部分太不起眼了，如果大和不指出来的话，卡卡西根本不可能注意到。再说，一个几年前出品的二手手办，即使有点磕磕碰碰也很正常。

可是他一旦注意到了，这个保存不善的磕坏的一角就不仅仅只是表面看上去那么简单了。那个位置……他把手办拿过来仔仔细细的观察了一会儿，渐渐连呼吸都几乎屏住。

“天藏，”卡卡西僵硬的坐了一阵才说道，“你帮我把手办拿到住院部给那孩子吧，床号和姓名我等下写给你。”

“好的。”大和点点头，“前辈……有什么打算吗？”

带土听到敲门声的时候有点诧异。现在还不到下班时间——更不必说火影大人很少准时下班——今天火影大人回来的格外早，带土甚至还没来得及做晚饭。

“今天怎么这么早？”带土问。

“难得没什么工作……”卡卡西抱臂靠在他屋外的墙上说，“唔，我买了晚餐的材料，今天我来做吧。一会儿开饭？”

带土点点头。卡卡西又沉默了片刻没有立即离开。

“还有什么？”带土说。卡卡西向来有些懒散，但决不是个优柔寡断的人。就算是在战场上发现竹马变天降，他也那个能毫不犹豫将手捅进对方胸口的男人。能让那样的卡卡西都犹豫不决的，究竟是什么事呢？带土不由好奇。“你今天到底是……”

“今天有意思的事倒是有一件。”卡卡西慢慢说。“前段时间去医院探望生病的孩子们，其中有个孩子很想要我的暗部手办，可是我在家里怎么都找不着。”

“……再买一个？”

“是以前的款式，早就没有卖了。”卡卡西回答道。“不过也说不定有人转卖呢？很巧的是在网上找到了有愿意出售的卖家。真是个好人啊，听说是给战后遗孤的礼物，立刻就寄了过来。那个手办保存的不错，可惜底座的支点稍微有些损坏。说来还是真是巧合，我找不到的手办，曾经被摔过一次，正好磕坏的也是同一个位置。大概……我和这位卖家很有缘吧。”

带土面无表情的看着他，似乎对他的陈述没什么感想。

卡卡西将目光微微垂下。“对了，”他说，“上次你说窗框有点坏了，其他的部分呢？比如抽屉、柜子——有什么不牢固的地方吗？”

他一面说着，一面走到了立柜前。除了衣柜，带土的屋子干净敞亮得可以一眼看到头。卡卡西把手搭在柜门上在检查家具的状况，没有立刻打开。

卡卡西又回想了一遍昨天在论坛里看到的帖子，那张集满了各种造型的自己的手办的照片——他几乎能百分之百的断定，现在那些手办就静静的立在他的面前，而他只要轻轻拉一把柜门就能看见。然而一鼓作气的从火影塔来到这里，现在却有些犹豫了。会不会有万分之一的可能这真的只是个巧合、柜子里什么都没有？或者如果那里真的满满放着他的人形，他又要说什么才好？带土又会怎么做呢？

但是几秒之后，他还是认为无法在得知「暗恋已久的小学同学高度疑似在收集自己的手办」的信息后，他还能假装什么也没发生的说着今天天气不错你想去执行任务还是吃丸子呢这种不痛不痒的话。于是他拉开了柜子的门。

“……其实如果你想的话，我也可以给你再签个名的。”卡卡西说道。柜子里满满摆了两层的卡卡西手办，其中水门定制款的银发少年就摆在最醒目的正中间。“我对粉丝都很友好的。”

“粉丝？你也太自恋了吧。”带土终于回答道。“谁说有你的手办就是粉丝了？你不知道有些人买手办只是为了工艺和制作才收集的吗？以前在晓的时候，我有个搭档热爱黏土艺术，所以了解过不少——实际上我也很热爱艺术的啊。”

“的确听说有些买家是为了制作工艺而不是人物本身才买的，”卡卡西说，“不过……只是我一个人的人形未免让人有点容易觉得……你是不是喜——”

“那还不是因为你授权的手办太多了，”带土迅速打断对方说，“再说——你没听说过控制变量吗？当然要选同一个人物来比较不同厂的做工和造型了……”

这理由简直越说越离谱。

“原来如此。”卡卡西听他说完回应道。“果然不是真爱粉，轻轻松松就转手卖了。不过我有些在意的是……为什么听说了需要手办的理由之后才答应卖呢？”

“你说的那孩子……父母在四战的时候死掉了？”带土想了一会儿说。“作为四战的反派角色带来的伤害和痛苦，就由火影大人去负责拯救和安抚——一般的剧本套路都是这样吧。即使只是你的人形，对那孩子来说也有着等同于本人的力量啊。”

“带土，你……”卡卡西看上去深受感动的样子。“你说的不错，即使只是手办，如果一个人将情感寄托给它，那么它的意义就和本人没有什么分别。既然如此——那就把这些手办都给我怎么样？我会拿到医院去分发给生病的孩子们。”

带土倒没想到是这种展开。

“……为什么？”带土说。“如果去买新品的话，火影大人的手办可是畅销作。再说——说不定人家想要的是鸣人或者佐助……谁说一定是你了？”

“刚才不是说到……身为火影，就应该安抚和保护村子啊。”卡卡西却说，“就算只是我的手办，如果能稍稍发挥出比在柜子里落灰更大一点的价值，让孩子们感到快乐，这不是件好事吗？你不也是这么认为才会把手办转卖——”

现在带土完全确信对方是故意的。卡卡西的脸上看不出什么表情，可这些莫名其妙的话所包含的微妙情绪……他是在生气？在试探？还是——

带土上前将柜门一把关上，卡卡西的手从门把上拉下去。

“够了。”他咬牙道。“不要再说这种拐弯抹角的话了！你到底想要听到什么样的回答？你——”

他从很多年前就知道，对面那人如果跟他吵起来，自己在口头上绝对讨不到一点便宜。这时他忽然意识到自己仍然抓着对方的手腕。虽然跟纤细柔弱搭不上边，但被握着的腕骨却上带土有种脆弱感。这只手会在火影办公桌上为案牍劳形，也是这只手会为了木叶握起雷切。虽然现在被带土牢牢握住，但这只手随时可能因为种种理由而毫不犹豫的挣脱。比如为了同伴、为了村子、乃至为了更加伟大的和平未来。六代目大人怎么会被一个封住了查克拉的人束手就擒呢？

“你怎么又不说了？”带土继续道。卡卡西这次没有回答他，半耷着眼睛看着被握住的手腕。

虽然小时候带土讨厌被他嫌弃吐槽又争不过的时刻，但后来才发现原来他更恨卡卡西一语不发。有时不说比说更能激怒对方。带土在火影大人没有挣脱之前，把他按在了柜门上，听见柜子里的手办因为撞击而跌倒的声音。这次轮到卡卡西毫无防备的被惊了一下，但带土靠的太近，紧贴在他身前，后面又无处可退，他一时有些难以将视线聚焦到如此近的距离，因此流露出一瞬间的失神，忘记回答对方的问题。可是紧接着他彻底无法回答了。因为带土扒下他面罩，正对着他因为惊讶而微微张开的嘴贴上来，甚至连舌头也毫不留情的伸了进去。这个亲吻因为太过突然，让卡卡西有一秒甚至以为自己会窒息而晕厥。还好当带土终于放开他时，他将头埋在了对方颈侧，因此没有发现火影大人并不怎么擅长接吻——这明明是最不重要的一点，但卡卡西还是因为没有在对方面前丢脸仍然暗自松了一口气。

“你既然看了那帖子……你早就明白了是不是？”带土说。“真是……过分啊。”他的声音听起来竟然有点委屈，仿佛刚才被强吻的那个是他才对。

“真是过分，卡卡西。你既然知道我对你——”带土又重复了一次，“六代目火影……是属于木叶的，但是连人形都不可以留给我吗？就算是囚犯，也要有点人文关怀之类的啊……”

卡卡西的身体僵直不动，但带土仍然抓着他的手腕，因此能轻易的感受到对方的心跳顺着血管传到了他的指腹下。

“别开玩笑了……”过了一会儿卡卡西才重新说道。“在我家里白吃白住还有零用去买这么多手办，哪里没有人文关怀了？倒是有人宁肯把自己关在屋里跟手办相亲相爱也不愿意体谅一下每天加班加点为了忍界和平而奋斗的火影大人比较不体贴吧……”

他嘴上这么说着，却只轻轻挣了一下手腕，反手握住对方。带土感到手掌里传来异物感，便直起身低头看去，两人相握的手心里放了一个带着橙色面具的迷你带土。

“我对工艺和造型可没什么兴趣。”卡卡西说。

要说买手办的理由……喜欢一个人，就想拥有他而已啊。

这一点，他相信带土一定也很清楚。

END


End file.
